Final destination 3 you can't run forever
by Ichabod Cullen
Summary: Tom Dark and his freinds were going for a fun day at the park but their fun willl become a nightmare
1. the nightmare begins

Final destination 3 you can't run forever  
  
Chapter One: The nightmare begins.  
  
The day was sunny and Tom Dark had just arrived at the amusement park  
with his friends, Mimi, Jim, Dave and Ron. "These lines are freaking  
long man" Ron said looking around. "I'm hungry" said Mimi looking  
longingly at the funnel cake a young man of about 17 was buying. "Well  
I asked you if you wanted anything before we left my house but you  
said "oh I'm not hungry I've got money for food at the park" Tom said  
tauntingly. "Well how should I know I had a hole in my pocket" Mimi  
said sounding annoyed. "Stop bickering you two" Ron said "the line for  
"The Strider" is shorter. Mimi and Tom stopped arguing and followed  
Jim, Dave and Ron to the ride. They got in line and saw that the man  
who had bought the funnel cake was right in front of them. They got in  
their seats and saw that their car was shared by a man who had a  
cigarette in his hand. A 7-year old boy was twitching nervously in his  
seat next to his dad. They also saw the cheerleader captain of the  
school. She turned around, saw Tom and scoffed. "I didn't know that  
losers got in free either that or you sold your house for tickets"  
"Leave him alone Amy " Ron said standing up "Just cause you're the  
richest girl in school you don't have to pick on Tom just cause you  
were jealous " "I'm not jealous I'm just glad that Tom is now the  
poorest guy in school." Mimi Jim and Dave stood up. The man with the  
cigarette looked over at them "Hey people chill you can fight after  
the rides over". They all sat down. Tom was looking as mad as they had  
ever seen him. "Hey man chill don't listen to her" said Ron. Tom  
cooled down "Thanks Ron." "Excuse me there's a little problem with the  
car so you can relax for a while before we start" The little boy  
looked relieved but everyone else groaned. Tom suddenly felt very  
tired and drifted off to sleep  
  
Sorry if the fight between Toms friends and Amy stunk but I needed to  
make it obvious that Tom was poor. Please bear with me no flames.  
There will be more of course but it might take me a while so I can get  
some ideas. 


	2. premonitions

Chapter 2 premonitions  
"Tom wakeup man the rides starting" Tom woke up and felt a rush of excitement. He had been waiting a year for this ever since the car crash of highway 23. "OUCH I BROKE A NAIL" Amy was screaming from the seat in front. "Serves you right" said Ron "For picking on Tom." "Are you trying freaky ass curse to me of something" " "Yeah I wish." The car started moving and there was a sudden jerk but everyone just cheered thinking it was a part of the ride. The car went into a loop when the cigarette the man in front was holding flew from his hand and hit Ron in the eye. He screamed and fell to the track below the car came down with a smooth nature and mutilated Ron.  
The boy with the funnel cake screamed as the fork from his cake slammed through his head. The small boy and his dad in front were thrown from their seat and spiked on an advertisement fake knife on top of a ride. The guy with the cigarette was sliced down the middle with a fallen piece of metal.  
Amy was jerked from her seat by a wire which decapitated her instantly. Mimi and Jim trying to save themselves jumped only to be knocked by a giant rock which splattered them. Dave ran to the front of the car and fell onto the track the car missed him but the seat belt came down and sliced him in the stomach. Tom almost made it back but the top of a loop came down on him  
crushing him instantly.  
  
Tom woke up sweating he looked around they hadn't left the station yet. "OUCH I BROKE A NAIL" "Serves you right for picking on Tom". Just like in his dream he got up. Ron looked at him "What's up man?" he asked. We're all going to die I just saw it. There's going to be a huge accident we've got  
to get off" everyone got up to calm Tom down. "Now people now that this  
young boy has broken out like this you all have to leave" said the ride  
operator. Everyone shuffled out of the station looking mad with Tom's friends dragging him out. The next group cheered at being let on early and ran to the car with Tom screaming at them not to get on. Ron, Dave, Jim and Mimi took Tom to a bench and sat down. Ron looked at Tom. "What happened man if you didn't want to go you could have let us ride" "No I'm serious I  
saw." But he was interrupted by screaming and a crash they all looked around. The roller coaster was in ruins and Tom stood up "SEE, SEE I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN" Tom felt hit over the side of the head and  
he was knocked out  
  
. 


	3. the police

CHAPTER 4: The Police  
  
Tom woke up in a police station. He looked around and saw everybody from  
the accident. The people introduced themselves the cigarette guy was an  
alcoholic named Ben. The little boy was named Wally, his father was an operator named Willard. The funnel cake kid was named Rob. Tom's friends were all there too and a young brunette was sitting at the other side of the table with a cop. Tom looked at her and for some reason he felt a lot safer than at the accident. "Hey Tom" the brunette said across the table. Tom looked confused "How do you know my name" "The brunette just continued  
"My name is Kimberly Corman". Tom suddenly remembered he had heard of Kimberly in the papers last year. She was on a highway and she had a dream about a pileup before it happened. Then it happened just like she said. She would get everyone to believe him. "Now I'm sure everyone here knows who I am right" everyone nodded. "Now listen carefully after the pileup me and  
the people I saved came to this very room where we were told about the  
events exactly two years ago when Alex Browning had a premonition about flight 180 exploding and then it happened. After him and some friends got  
off the plane each of the survivors started dying one by one in freak accidents" Tom remembered now it was the anniversary of the flight 180 and highway 23 accidents. "We all thought the story was crazy until it started happening to us" nearly all of my friends died now the point is that you all cheated death." She walked over to Tom. "If Tom here hadn't had that premonition you would all be dead" Ben spoke up. "But we made it out right  
I mean we're safe right" Kimberly looked at him "No haven't you been  
listening Thomas would you please explain" Kimberly sat down looking annoyed. The cop stood up "Okay you all cheated death you understand that right" Everyone nodded again. "Now death is coming back to get all of you"  
Ron looked horrified "Wait wait wait so your telling me that death is pissed off at us and is gonna come back at us" Kimberly and Thomas nodded. Amy just got up and said "Okay this is crazy I'm out of here" she walked out of the room. After a few seconds Ben, Wally and Willard walked out to. Dave's, Mimi's, and Ron's parents showed up. They all said goodbye to Tom  
and went home. "Why aren't you leaving" Kimberly asked Tom. He thought about it " maybe I should tell her No don't be stupid." He looked up and  
said "Because I believe you". 


	4. the railing

Chapter 5: The railing  
  
Author's notes  
  
This chapter may be a little slow but it does contain the first death. Allrighty then let's get started.  
  
Tom, Kimberly and Burke sat at the table thinking about the design. Kimberly was struck with an idea "Okay think of the order of the deaths in  
your vision and then put that order in reverse." Tom tried to remember. While he figured the order of the deaths Kimberly and burke sat down and tried to find the survivors addresses. "Okay I'm done" Tom said finally. He  
put a piece of paper in front of Kimberly and she read:  
  
( ) = DIED IN UNISON  
RON, ROB, (WALLY, WILLARD,) BEN, AMY (MIMI, JIM,) DAVE, ME  
  
"Are you sure this is right Tom?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah I'm positive." "Okay so Ron's next do you have the address "she asked looking at Burke.  
"Got all of em right here" "Okay lets go." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Tom Kimberly and Burke discovered that Ron was at the park again. "Darn it  
there are tons of things that could kill him there" Tom said looking terrified. "Well if we know his favorite rides are it'll make it easier for us to find him" Kimberly called from the front seat of the car. When they  
got to the park they saw Ron and Dave in line for a multi level ride. Kimberly looked at Tom "Okay whenever someone's about to die you should get another vision like if they're about to die from a pigeon attack you should see a vision of pigeons." Tom concentrated he thought he saw Ron slip and he heard screaming. That was it Ron would slip and fall over the rail. "RON WATCH OUT' Ron saw Tom and waved but not paying attention he slipped and  
knocked against the side of the ride. The crash resulted in the rail a level above them to come down and crush Dave to a bloody pile of skin. They  
all looked horrified as Ron screamed. "But I thought Ron was next." Tom  
finally realized something. "there's no order" 


End file.
